


An Alphas Omega

by notaninja



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Lance, Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Katie (Voltron), Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hunk (Voltron), Omega Keith (Voltron), Omegaverse, Pidge - Freeform, Sentient Voltron Lions, Shiro - Freeform, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Voltron, hunk - Freeform, lance - Freeform, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaninja/pseuds/notaninja
Summary: Keith thought he was a Beta truly, he had never presented back on earth which makes you a Beta, of course the Galra are different in that respect. He probably should have looked into that once he found out he was part Galra.





	An Alphas Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! So as you can see this doesn't really follow timelines, story, or anything really in the VLD universe this is just a story that is using all of the Characters owned by Dreamworks, now this is a short chapter to see how it goes, Leave constructive criticism if you wish, and I hope you enjoy.

Keith thought he was a beta, truly, he had never presented back on earth and that meant he was a beta. If only he knew that wasn’t the case he wouldn’t be in this situation,  
Alarms were wailing and Allura’s voice was blaring through the comms  
“EVERYONE GET TO YOUR LIONS A GALRA SHIP IS APPROACHING FAST”   
This is absolutely not how Keith wanted to spend his 18th birthday, well no, its not like he wanted a huge party he was never a party guy, but just this once keith wanted to be unbothered its almost like he didn’t want to leave his room at all, he sluggishly pulled his armour on letting out a shaky breath, was it always so hot in this room? 

Keith snapped out of his daze and ran towards the lions hangar the alarms somehow being drowned out of his brain as he passed Lances room, he still smelt the Alphas presence inside. He had almost skid to stop in front to go on and yell at his boyfriend to hurry up but shook his head and continued to run, a deep feeling in him regretting leaving the Alpha. 

The so called ‘Beta’ finally ended up in the red lions cockpit.   
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO, RED?”  
Shiro barked out over the comms   
“Keith! Whats taking so long!”   
Keith groaned slamming his hands down on the control panel.  
“I don’t know Shiro Red keeps telling me no”  
Shiro grunted after no doubt taking a hit   
“Okay, okay just try to do something”  
Keith whimpered feeling a sharp, deep, painful pang in the bottom of his stomach holding his breath he gasped for air after the wave of pain dissipated finally coming back to his senses he heard the others worried voices asking if he was okay, but he blocked the others out except for Lance  
“Lance?”   
Keith mumbled  
“Yeah babe? Are you okay?”  
Keith could practically smell worry seeping from the Alpha he let out a weak chirp,   
“M’fine Alpha, need yo-“   
Red growled and shut off communication and Keith whined once more wanting, no needing to hear Lance again.  
•••  
Lance furrowed his brows when Keiths line had gone silent, he snapped out of it quickly as laser beams raced towards blue, Lance easily evaded it it was something he was really good at, he sighed shooting back at the seemingly endless fighter ships emptying from the Galra base   
“Guys somethings wrong with Keith, we need to get out of here”   
Shiro sighed   
“Lance is right we have to get back, princess is there anyway to create a wormhole right now?”  
Allura spoke quickly,  
“Yes, but we have to be fast, paladins get back to the castle ship”  
Pidge almost hesitantly spoke,  
“Is it just me, or did Keith sound like an Omega?”   
And trust the Gods Pidge definitely knew what an omega sounded like, her brother was one,  
“But Keiths a beta”  
Hunk was quick to point out,   
“Is he really though? What if its a kind of Galra thi-“  
Lance growled silencing the others,   
“Let’s just get back quickly okay?”   
And everyone quickly fell back following Allura’s orders and quickly went through the wormhole safely   
•••   
Keith felt hot, too hot he started to remove his armour, Red purred letting him know he was out of immediate danger   
Knowing this Keith found his extra pair of clothes he always left in red, a loose black t-shirt and a soft set of Lances sweatpants, he scrambled to get changed, scrambled to get something of his Alphas near him, Keith whimpered once more, yes he had a piece of his Alpha but why wasn’t his Alpha with him?  
Pathetically whining Red finally told him,   
‘Omega’  
Keith shook his head   
“But i’m a Beta”  
‘No, Omega.’   
Red didn’t leave much room for argument.  
•••  
Lance paced outside of Red, stupid lion wouldn’t let him go see his mate the entire hangar started to smell of distressed Alpha, Hunk bristled and tried to release as much calming pheromones as possible, bringing Lances sour smell slightly back to normal as Lance calmed down from distressed Alpha to sad Alpha he sadly clawed at the lions paw practically begging Red to let him in.  
Shiro came in with Allura and Coran with a hologram of Krolia in his hand.  
“Krolia is it possible for Keith to be an Omega?”  
Krolia’s hologram buzzed and lagged slightly as she moved,  
“Yes, Galrans present when they turn 18 the only appropriate time for a Galra to present, today is Keiths birthday, I assume he has presented as an Omega?”  
Shiro’s face pinched together  
“Why do you present so late?”  
Krolia lagged once again but spoke   
“The Galra is known for Victory or Death, we train when we are young, and present at 18 human years, then we mate, train our children, then leave to war, it has been like this ever since the Galra began to take over. Though Keith is not able to have children, he will still want to be with his mate”  
She looked pointedly at Lance,   
Lance groaned   
“Trust me I want to be with Keith but this stupid lion wont let me in”  
“His first heat will not be for mating he will just want his Alpha with him.”  
The conversation droned on but Lance couldn’t hear at this point sadness taking over. His need to protect Keith almost scaring the others.  
“Come’on Red please? I just want to take care of him”  
Red growled and swiftly, yet reluctantly swung down her head and swallowed Lance.  
As soon as Lance entered the salty smell of tears hit him, along with a new smell, spicy like cinnamon, with hints of freshly made doughnuts, Lances mouth almost watered, how did Keith just become even more attractive to him? Was that even possible?  
“Keith baby?”  
Keith instantly scented his Alpha and started letting out happy chirps, letting the Alpha know his location, he was hidden under the control panel and Lance immediately made his way over there, Keith was tinted red, sweaty pieces of hair were sticking to his face as he panted out, Lance made sure to slowly approach him.   
“Oh, baby are you okay?”  
Keith jumped at the sight of him, mindlessly throwing his body against Lances and dug his nose into his scent glands, which in turn released a huge puff of Lances warm and safe scent. The Alpha closed his arms around his Omega slowly combing his fingers through his hair,  
“Alpha, I missed you”  
Keith started to purr, his temperature slowly dropping, apparently his Alphas presence was doing wonders,  
“I missed you too Omega”

Omega.why Lance used to say beta instead but “Omega” just sounded so much better to Keith.  
But now that he had his Alpha he felt the overwhelming need of building a nest he and his Alpha could be in. Reading Keiths mind Red lowered down and left an opening for Keith and Lance to exit.  
Lance picked up Keith quickly and carried him out of the stuffy lion and quickly to Keiths room, growling at his teammates if they came close (remind him to apologize later)  
“Mmm no Alpha, your room, your room”  
Lance smiled and nodded   
“Whatever you want Omega”   
He pushed the button outside of his door and lay Keith in his bed,   
“I’ll be right back okay omega?”  
Panic instantly set into Keith, why was his alpha leaving him? He didn’t want him?  
“Okay honey I’m just gonna to get you some food and water”   
He left out the part where he would run rampant through the castle looking for soft nesting supplies for his Omega,   
Keith almost said no but the more rational side let his Alpha take care of him,   
When Lance left the room Keith began to gather blankets, pillows and anything soft Lance had and threw it on the bed arranging it over and over again and whining when he realized he didn’t have enough, nesting he thought, he was nesting.  
Lance came back quickly holding the 10 softest blankets and food and water,  
Finding the small nest keith made and was lying in,  
“Thats a beautiful nest Keith but I brought you more supplies if you want to use them?”   
The omega preened if the Alpha liked this piece of junk he was going to be so impressed with what the Omega can do now. He walked up and grabbed the blankets leaving a quick peck on the lips for Lance, (god he wanted to do that again) but he started arranging things and made a perfect nest for him and his Alpha   
Why was he acting like this, Keith shook his head he had never showed any signs of being an omega, in fact he acted way more like he was an Alpha if anything, arrogant, impulsive, brave, he had standard alpha behaviour, yet here he was grovelling for Lances attention maybe he should ask his mom when this is all over.

Keith added finishing touches to the nest he made and realized that he wanted this nest to be a surprise for his Alpha, but chose against shooing Lance away. He muttered under his breath small insults  
“Idiot, stupid ugh”   
He finally turned to Lance to tell him to come now, but saw him turned around not looking at the nest, Keith smiled a warm feeling creeping up his chest letting out a couple happy chirps, telling the Alpha to turn around. Lance turned and made a spectacle, he gasped as if he lost all his breath bringing one of his hands to his chest and the other fanning his face,   
“Dios Mio! This is the best nest I have seen in my life! Its like the Omega Gods had made it themselves!”  
Keith actually rolled his eyes and slid into his nest, heat or not that was too annoying  
Lance laughed heartily sneaking into the nest, Keith instantly nuzzled into him purring slightly.  
“Come on you know you liked that”   
“Mmmh maybe, now shut up I want to sleep”  
Lance cuddled in closer to Keith holding him tight.  
“You’re perfect Keith”  
Lance was the perfect Alpha, and he was all Keiths.


End file.
